1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable headrest for vehicle, preferably to one provided on a top side of a rear seatback.
2. Related Prior Art
Conventionally, an electrically-powered retractable headrest for vehicle has been disclosed in for example Japanese un-examined utility model publication No. 5-53559, proposing a structure of a headrest such that the headrest body provided on a upper portion of a seatback is retracted backward to prevent the headrest body from protruding from the upper portion of the seatback.
According to the conventional retractable headrest using such electrically-powered retractable headrest structure, however, respective parts of so-called retracting mechanism need to be arranged inside a seatback according to a specific shape thereof designed according to a variety of types of vehicle, so that it has been impossible to provide a headrest retractable structure having general versatility.